Forsaken
by Melie
Summary: Yaoi, GreedKimblee, quelques spoilers Greed fuit, les Alchimistes à ses trousses... il fuit, mais n'en continue pas moins de penser, et de vouloir...


**Titre : **Forsaken

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Songfic, POV de Greed histoire d'alterner un peu, quelques spoilers sur l'épisode 34

**Couple : **Greed x Kimblee

**Chanson : **"Forsaken", extrait du film La Reine des Damnés

**

* * *

Forsaken**

_I'm over it_

Vous ne m'avez pas eu! Je suis en train de fuir, et vous pourrez toujours courir après moi, vous ne me rattraperez pas… vous ne m'emprisonnerez pas, vous ne m'emprisonnerez plus, jamais, jamais…

_You see I'm falling in the vast abyss_

J'ai été surpris… ces foutus Alchimistes d'Etat ont trouvé la planque…

Kimblee, est-ce toi qui la leur a indiqué? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? N'avais-tu pas ce que tu voulais? Pourquoi redevenir un alchimiste? Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de tuer pour moi, avec moi?

_Clouded by memories of the past_

Tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous… l'as-tu si rapidement oublié? Pourquoi? Pourquoi, Kim?

Je ne devrais pas réfléchir, je devrais me contenter de courir…

Voulais-tu me montrer que je pouvais tout aussi bien tout perdre? Me prouver que je ne suis pas invincible? Pourtant, je suis toujours là, tu as échoué! Alors pourquoi?

Es-tu encore plus fou que je le pensais? Ou es-tu tout simplement stupide?

_At last, I see_

Cette image… je m'en souviendrais longtemps, tu peux me croire. Toi, et cet homme, il me semble que c'est Archer, oui, lui, à tes côtés… ah, crois moi, je ne l'oublierai pas, et si tu es assez fou pour revenir vers moi un jour… tu peux toujours rêver, ce ne sera jamais comme avant…

_I hear it fading  
I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave_

J'aurais du m'en douter… je t'ai fait confiance… mais je n'aurais jamais, jamais du. Tu es un alchimiste! J'aurais du m'en douter. Aussi pourri que les autres.

J'ai du le sentir… j'ai du me douter… que tu étais prêt à me trahir… tu es près à tout… pour n'importe quoi…

Pourquoi?

C'est moi Greed! Moi, pas toi! Pourtant, tu en demandes autant que moi… mais toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Tu me l'as dit! Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux!

Es-tu conscient d'avoir commis une erreur?

Mais maintenant il est trop tard. Que vas-tu devenir maintenant? Que vas-tu souhaiter maintenant?

Tu voulais être à nouveau Alchimiste : te voici Alchimiste. Que vas-tu vouloir maintenant? Me retrouver? Me rejoindre? Me tuer?

_We fear them finding  
Always winding_

Essaye donc de me retrouver… essayez… nous savons que vous êtes à notre poursuite… mais j'ai confiance : vous ne nous rattraperez pas… pas vous… cherchez, Alchimistes, cherchez! Cherchez!

_Take my hand now  
Be alive_

Vous avez cru m'avoir? Non, vous avez peut-être tué les chimères, mais pas moi, pas moi! Je ne serai pas enfermé à nouveau!

Qu'as-tu cru, Kim, qu'as-tu cru?

Et que crois-tu maintenant?

J'aimerais te voir surgir de derrière un arbre, oh, comme je _voudrais_ que tu le fasse, comme je _voudrais _que tu me supplies, je _veux_ que tu me supplies de te reprendre… te reprendrais-je? T'accepterais-je encore auprès de moi?

Oh, mais je _voudrais_ te voir tout de même, je _voudrais_ que tu attrapes mon bras pour me retenir!  
Si tu ne le fais pas…

En tout cas… je ne veux pas que tu soies tué stupidement. Cela n'arrivera pas. Si tu dois mourir, je _veux _que ce soit par ma main! Oui, ce serait tellement… tellement bon… que tu meures de ma main… Mais cela n'arrivera pas.

_You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one_

Voulais-tu me tuer, Kim? Voulais-tu me voir mort? Voulais-tu m'emprisonner? Tu sais que je ne le supporterai pas, pas une seconde fois. Etait-ce cela que tu voulais?

Cela n'est pas arrivé. Et tu dois savoir maintenant que cela n'arrivera pas. Tu dois demander si on m'a retrouvé… ou même attendre simplement qu'on te le dise…

Nous avons fui, moi et les autres…

_We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone_

Je te retrouverai, Kim, je te retrouverai… tu devras patienter un peu… le temps que nous nous cachions… que nous disparaissions…

Si je survis à cette nuit, et si tu n'es pas venu avant, je te retrouverai… je _veux_ te retrouver…

_I'm over it  
Why can't we be together  
Erase it_

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit compliqué avec toi? Ne pouvions nous pas nous aimer, comme nous semblions nous aimer, tout simplement? Pour une fois que j'avais ce que je voulais… que j'avais exactement ce que je voulais… pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu gâches tout?

Maintenant, nous pouvons tout oublier…

J'avais ce que je voulais, mince!

_Sleeping so long  
Taking off the mask  
At last, I see_

Malgré que tu soies fou, malgré que je savais que je ne pourrais jamais te faire totalement confiance… tu as eu ma confiance! Et moi je t'ai eu, toi!

Pourtant, il semble que cela ne t'aie pas suffit…

Et pourquoi? Parce que! Tout simplement : parce que!

Parce que… je suis certain que tu ne sais même pas toi même pourquoi tu m'as trahi! Je suis certain que tu n'as fait aucune manœuvre pour que je te fasse confiance! Je suis certain que tu m'aimais, que quand tu te donnais à moi tu aimais cela, j'en suis certain! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi, tu ne le sais même pas, c'est comme ça!

Tu es fou… et moi j'ai été fou aussi!

_My fear is fading  
I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave_

Nous sortons… nous sommes dehors. C'est certain maintenant, les alchimistes ne nous auront pas. Les Alchimistes. Mais il y en a d'autres…

C'est drôle, je me rends compte que tant de gens me recherchent et souhaitent ma mort… c'est parfois un brin déconcertant, surtout quand ils sont tous en chasse au même moment.

_We fear them finding  
Always winding_

Bien… quels ennuis allons-nous rencontrer maintenant? Est-ce terminé?

Oh, tu rirais, Kim, tu rirais, si tu me voyais…

_Take my hand now  
Be alive_

J'espère que tu as survécu. Je pense que oui. Et que tu as du faire beaucoup de dégâts autour de toi. Ils finiront par t'emprisonner à nouveau… peut-être que tu auras changé d'avis avant… que tu seras revenu vers moi…

Si j'ai survécu à cette nuit… je _veux_…

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one

Les Alchimistes ne nous auront pas eu. Après, il y en a d'autres. Mais contre vous, je peux compter sur mes Chimères…

Oui, je suis bien entouré… ils me font confiance… ils me respectent… ils donnent leur vie pour moi… je m'en rends compte de plus en plus ce soir…

_We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping_

Toi, tu es tout seul… il ne me sera pas difficile de te retrouver… je te retrouverai… et je te le ferai payer… comme je te l'ai promis… je _veux_ te retrouver… je _veux_ t'entendre dire pourquoi… même si je sais que ce sera un mensonge…

_Must we hide from everyone _

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one

Quand je parlais d'ennuis… Lust. Mais même elle… même à elle je lui échappe… grâce aux Chimères, encore une fois.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'eux sont des alliés précieux, et pas toi? Alors que c'est à toi que j'ai donné la plus grosse part de mon pouvoir…

Coup du destin, de la fatalité, de folie…

J'ai été stupide… je n'aurais jamais du…

Mais je suis toujours en vie… avec un peu de chance, je passerai la nuit…

_We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
_

Je passerai la nuit et je te retrouverai… Kim, mon cher Kim, Kimblee, l'Alchimiste Ecarlate… Kim, Kim, Kim… je te retrouverai…

_Must we hide from everyone_

Mais il y a cette baraque où je dois entrer d'abord.

_Everyone_

Je ne devrais pas, je sais.

_Everyone_

Mais je sens que je vais y aller quand même…

_Everyone_

Si j'en ressors… je te retrouverai… Kim, je te retrouverai… je veux te retrouver… et je veux te forcer à plonger tes yeux dans les miens et à me dire que tu m'aimes…

**

* * *

**

FIN.


End file.
